lxg_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Olan Burghley
Olan 'Stillwater' Burghley is an American soldier under the 'Wormwood' branch of the C.I.A. He is the main character of the Wormwood series. History Olan Burghley rarely speaks of his upbringing, partially because his past haunts him. Olan and his mother were attacked by a Wendigo near their home in Arkansas, which ended up killing his mother, and leaving a scar on Olan's back. This event drove both Olan and his father to grief and resentment for each other. He soon joined the United States Army, but the incident with the Wendigo caught the attention of C.I.A. agent, Lewis Sharp, to consider Olan as a possible recruit for the 'Wormwood' program, which Olan would later accept the offer after high school. Olan's father, David Burghley, was then admitted to a hospital after a failed suicide attempt shortly after Olan joined 'Wormwood.' Olan ensured that his father was okay, but soon stopped speaking to him. Olan soon met a Salamander, known as 'Clarke,' who befriended him while in the 'Wormwood' program. Olan and Clarke were tasked with several captures or killings of supernatural entities, such as capturing the infamous 'Mothman,' and ending the centuries long Werewolf bloodline in England, 'Unorthodox' In November 1986, Olan and Clarke were tasked to travel to England to find and kill the last remaining werewolf, known by the locals as 'Thatcher', in a centuries long bloodline. Olan kills the werewolf, and the two collect the werewolf's paw, which turned into a hand, and the two travel to a nearby pub, known as 'The Fox's Catch.' Olan and Clarke discuss the events that just occurred and how to present their evidence to 'Wormwood.' Clarke admits that after tonight, Olan will no doubt be among the best in the business. Olan dismisses this, saying that everyone in the business makes up the best, including Clarke. The two then discuss cases they wish to take on in the future. Olan and Clarke are then taken back to the Wormwood headquarters which serves as an extension to Hanger 18. They are met with a standing ovation from the staff, particularly Lewis, Olan's advisor. Olan gives a speech on his success, and thanks them and Clarke. Sometime later, Olan is seen at his desk and sitting in silence. He pulls out a small piece of the Wendigo's antler that reminds him of his mother. He is then met with Lewis, who takes him to see a new addition to Wormwood, a poltergeist named May. Olan is disgusted by the decision to hold a young girl's spirit in a cell by force. Lewis then explains that poltergeists are the most dangerous of spirits, and they are attempting to find a priest who will perform an exorcism on the girl's soul to release her. While working at his desk, Olan is visited by Clarke who tells him that the head of the C.I.A. wishes to speak to him. He travels to Washington D.C. where he meets with Blake Sheerly. Blake gives Olan the option of leading Project: Styx, which involves Olan and Clarke leading a team into a mysterious portal in Kansas which leads to an unknown location. Although hesitant, Olan accepts. Lewis tells Olan that another Wormwood recruit, a specialized demon from New Jersey (nicknamed N.J.) accepts the challenge and joins him. The C.I.A. charge Olan and Clarke to track other former Wormwood recruits stationed all across the globe; A fugitive, Welsh Banshee named Casper, an ancient female vampire in Los Angeles named Carmilla, and a mysterious creature called a Fext who runs an arcade in Colorado Springs named Wallace Olan and Clarke visit Casper in a orphanage in Northern Ireland. Olan, who is well aware of Casper's reputation of using his voice as a weapon, offers a chance for Casper to be released from his charges if he agrees to help him.